Una Pedida No Tan Normal
by emi.love.15
Summary: One Shot : Bella Swan esta enamorada de su mejor amigo y piensa que no la ve de esa manera. Es un día normal en el instituto pero algo puede cambiar en esas clases libres. Una propuesta y una sorpresa al final. Mal Summary pero porfa leanlo esta muy bonito. BASADO EN HECHOS REALES.


Una Pedida No Tan Normal.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Disfrútenlo :3**

**BPOV.**

Me levante temprano para ir al instituto, mi amiga Alice iba a pasar por mí y me había dicho o más bien ordenado que la esperara porque ella iba a escoger mi ropa.

¿La razón?

Según ella hoy era un día especial y tenía que lucir hermosa. Me dispuse a desayunar un tazón de cereal con leche mientras esperaba que mi loca amiga llegara. Iba a la mitad de mi desayuna cuando escuche el insistente timbre.

-Bella por fin abres – dijo la duende entrando a la casa.

-Hola Alice, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar – dije sarcásticamente.

-no hay tiempo para ser sarcástica Bella – me reprendió. – Vamos – Alice me arrastró escaleras arriba rumbo a mi cuarto.

-Al mi desayuno.

-Tuviste tiempo para desayunar tranquila – comento desde mi armario mientras lo inspeccionaba. – Urge ir de compras Bella.

-Alice fuimos hace 3 días.

-pero hay que ir al pie con la moda Bella – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Se me olvido decirles que mi amiga de 1.55 cm, ojos verdes, cabello corto apuntando a todas las direcciones, piel albina y con todas las facciones de un duende.

¡ES UNA SUPER ADICTA A LAS COMPRAS!

-ponte esto – coloco encima de mi cama unos jeans blancos, una blusa roja lisa y unas zapatillas negras con un poco de tacón.

Agarre la ropa y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, una vez lista salí del baño y me senté en la silla que se encontraba frente a mi tocador en donde Alice me esperaba para peinarme y maquillarme. Me aplicó un poco de rímel, sombras naturales y brillo labial y mi cabello lo dejo suelto con rizos en las puntas.

-Listo – dijo orgullosa de su trabajo –ahora vamos o se nos hará tarde.

-aun no entiendo porque tanto alboroto – comenté.

-Bells hoy es un día especial – sonrió – luego me lo agradecerás.

-como digas – tome mis cosas y salimos de mi casa rumbo al instituto.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me reuní con mis amigos mientras Alice corría a los brazos de su rubio Jazz.

-¡Jazzy! – grito tirándose a sus brazos.

-perdiste tu faceta de hombre – dijo Emmett y Jazz lo ignoro – Hola Bells.

-¿qué hay grandulón? – lo salude con un abrazo.

-¡Osito! – venía gritando Rose haciendo que Emmett se sonrojara.

-¿Quién perdió su faceta de hombre ahora? – se burló Jasper y Alice y yo reímos.

-No te burles de mi osito Jasper- amenazó Rose.

-lo que digas- dijo Jazz.

-¿y tu hermano? – le pregunte a Emm y él solo sonrió.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunto una aterciopelada y dulce voz causando que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-Edward deja de ruborizar a la enana – comento Emmett.

-gracias – susurre sarcásticamente a Emm y sonrojándome más.

-no hay de que – se dio la vuelta con su osita y ambos entraron al instituto.

-Nosotros también entramos – Jasper jaló a su duende y ambos se perdieron de nuestra vista.

-te ves hermosa – alagó mientras se ponía frente a mí.

-Gracias Alice insistió que debía ponerme esto – me señale.

-hizo un gran trabajo – me sonrió.

-creo que sí – dije viendo sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Edward Cullen era el hermano menor de Emmett Cullen, tenía 17 años y era un dios griego en persona, media 1.80, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, piel blanca, no muy musculoso y era el tipo de chico que cualquier chica de 17 años soñaría, sin embargo el al parecer no estaba interesada en ninguna de las zorras del instituto de Forks. Era mi mejor amigo, el tipo de amigo en el que puedes confiar, ese que te acompaña en los buenos y malos momentos y ese del cual llevo 7 años enamorada, pero Edward solo me veía como su mejor amiga que era y me conformaba con eso.

Lo se soy masoquista.

-Nos vamos – me sonrió de nuevo.

-Claro.

Entramos al instituto platicando de todo y nada a la vez, me acompaño a mi clase de Literatura y luego él se dirigió a Lenguas que era la suya.

El día de hoy estaba todo aburrido en el instituto, por alguna razón los maestros tuvieron una junta así que me había salvado de mi clase de Algebra y al parecer no tendría ni Biología ni Gimnasia.

Me dirigí con Alice a la cafetería a comer algo, agarre una manzana y un agua, Alice tomo una ensalada y un juego de naranja, nos dirigimos a la caja a pagar y cuando acabamos nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa habitual donde solo estaban Jasper, Rose y Emmett.

-¿y Edward? – pregunte confundida pues siempre me iba a buscar después de mis clases y cuando no lo hacía lo encontraba en la mesa.

-tenía unas cosas que hacer – respondió Rosalie con una mirada cómplice.

-de acuerdo - dije aun confundida.

Comimos entre platicas y bromas de Emmett hacía mí, cuando acabamos Alice me pidió que la acompañara al baño.

Entramos al baño de mujeres y mientras esperaba a Alice me entretuve acomodando mi cabello mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado ayer.

-Ya – dijo Al saliendo del baño y lavándose las manos.

-iré a la biblioteca un rato – comenté cuando salíamos del baño.

-¡No! – grito.

-¿qué Alice? – pregunte confundida por su grito.

-es que no puedes ir a la biblioteca – respondió – me tienes que acompañar a la cafetería.

-Alice puedes ir sola – me empecé a dirigir a la biblioteca.

-Bella por favor acompáñame – hizo su puchero "consigo todo lo que quiero"

La mire y suspire.

-De acuerdo andando – ella sonrió.

-No te arrepentirás Bella.

Todo el camino hacia la cafetería Alice iba con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato del país de las maravillas. Entramos y en toda la cafetería había un alboroto así que mi vena curiosa me hizo ir hacía donde todos estaban viendo.

Mi mente quedo en shock ante lo que se presentaba frente a mis ojos.

Edward Cullen se encontraba frente a mí sonriéndome con un ramo de rosas en sus manos y detrás de él había un enorme, ENORME, E-NOR-ME cartelón que decía "¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?"

Todos a mí alrededor estaban esperando mi respuesta y yo solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber que decir.

-Este es el momento en que contestas – dijo Edward.

-yo-oo-oo – tartamudee.

-Solo asiente o niega – grito alguien de todo el alumnado.

Ante eso solo pude sonreír y asentí.

Todos se pusieron a gritar de emoción y Edward sonrió y me abrazó.

-BESO, BESO, BESO… - se pusieron a corear todos los alumnos haciendo que me sonrojara.

Por dios era mi primer beso y querían que lo diera frente a cientos de personas.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ese pequeño roce hizo que todos los alumnos volvieran a gritar.

Los gritos acabaron cuando los prefectos entraron callando a todos y mandarlos a otro lado.

-Swan y Cullen acompáñenme a la oficina del director – dijo el prefecto Benjamín.

Asentimos y comenzamos a caminar detrás del prefecto.

-Debe ser extraño que nos castiguen por tu propuesta – le susurre a Edward.

-Seremos leyenda mi amor – me abrazó por los hombros y entramos a la oficina del director…

**Hola les dejo este pequeño one shot que esta basado en algo que sucedió en la prepa hoy la única diferencia es que la pedida no fue en un cartelón pero lo de los gritos y el castigo de la pareja si paso :3 pobres se vuelven novios y reciben su reporte por eso.**

**El capitulo de nuestro juego lo subo mañana es que no he tenido tiempo.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
